theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Mexis (aka Zaikeru)
Zaikeru is a Regular member of the Cyberconnects community. He is believed to be a sort of "in-between" member, meaning that he is not real famous, yet he is known by some members. Personality Zaikeru is rather unique compared with the other members of the Cyberconnects commmunity due to his complex personality. He has several interests and is very indecisive, causing him to think very hard on even the simplest of decisions. He can be very nice, but he has a short fuse, and can get mad easily. He is also a bit of a pervert, due to him being "exposed" to certain material at a young age. On top of that, he wants to be recognized as someone who did something and will be remembered for doing it. Beginnings Zaikeru joined the Cyberconnects community on March 8, 2007. Back then, he went by the name of Mexis. It wasn't until a few days later did he first log in to "The World". The first guild that he ever joined in "The World" was a guild known as "Raven", run by the player Zain. For a while, Mexis was only a minor part of Raven, and was very much of a noobie (an annoying player that thinks that they have to have anything the easy way). However, a few months after Mexis joined Raven, Zain Disbanded the guild. This was during a time that Mexis was not able to access the game and was aware that the guild was disbanded until he heard about it on the Forums. But the was not the true ending of Raven. When Mexis logged back into "The World", his character stats still showed that he was a member "Raven", even though the guild was supposed to have been disbanded a month or two earlier. So Mexis decided to rebuild "Raven" and bring back to power. Mexis called this incident "Raven's Ressurrection". Not only that, but Mexis gave himself the title of the Last Raven, due to him being the last member of Raven. Mexis was able to rebuild "Raven" to some extent, and he even managed to get "Raven"'s former guildmaster, Zain, to resume his role as leader of "Raven". Unfortunately, the guild did not last long after that. And the guild was again disbanded. Mexis was not able to log back into his online account on the game to see if the guild still existed inside his character like it did before. Change of Face After the failed ressurrection of Raven, Mexis decide to undergo a bit of a change. A change in identity, that is. So Mexis decided to change his alias. He went through many names. Vibrix, Zai, Zaiten, and Zaimaru were the names that he went through until he found a name he could call his own, Zaikeru. With this new name, Zaikeru wanted to change the face of "The World" any way he could. Paradise With his new found alias, Zaikeru decided to make the game he loved so much more fun for those who had troubles in the real world. He himself was a person who did not fit in with other people around him in the real world. He did not want anyone to suffer like the way he did. So Zaikeru thought of an ingenious idea. He decided to try to make his own guild whose main purpose was to help people with problems in the real world, and tried to escape in to the game to enjoy themelves. He wanted to make "The World" into a sort of "Paradise" for those kind of people, so he came up with that name. "Paradise". Goals Zaikeru hoped that one day, he would make all online games a paradise for troubled players. Not only that, but Zaikeru also wants to become a famous person online, much like Leeroy Jenkins from "World of Warcraft". Offline In the real world, Zaikeru is a 17 year old senior in High School named Michael. He is one of the smartest in his class, but he could be THE smartest in the class if he applied himself. He may be one of the smartest in his class, but he is also the most emotional and the most troubled. None of his classmates have any idea of the troubles that Zaikeru had. So he decides to try to get some recognition in some way, much like Naruto did in his show. Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Heavy Blade